jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast (The Thunderbolts Adventure Series style)
Beauty and the Beast (The Thunderbolts Adventure Series style) is upcoming movie spoof to be made by PuppyPower32. Cast: * Courtney Elison as Belle * XR as The Beast/Prince Adam * Discord as Maurice * Cobalion as Phillipe * XL as Gaston * Duke Weaselton as LeFou * The Pokemon as the Townspeople * Rarity, Megan, and Fluttershy as the Bimbettes * Princess Cadence as Mrs. Potts * Scootaloo as Chip * Rabbit as Cogsworth * Tigger as Lumiere * Kanga as Fifi Feather Duster * Rarity as Wardrobe * Tiny as human Lumeire * Angel as human Fifi Feather Duster * Patches (Pound Puppies) as human Cogsworth * Orchard Blossom as human Mrs. Potts * Little Betty as human Chip * Umbreon as Sultan * Spike as Fife * Rose Quartz as the Enchantress * Corrupted Gems as the Wolves * Steele as Forte Scenes: Prologue/ "Courtney" (Belle) * Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope... for who could ever learn to love a beast? * (Courtney (Belle) comes out of the house, carrying a book in a basket) * Courtney (Belle): *sings* Little town. It's a quiet village. Ev'ry day. Like the one before. Little town. Full of little people. Waking up to say: * Townspeople: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! * Courtney (Belle): *sings* There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev'ry morning just the same. Since the morning that we came. To this poor provincial town * Baker: Good morning, Belle! * Courtney (Belle): Morning, Monsieur. * Baker: Where are you off to? * Courtney (Belle): The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story... About a beanstalk and an ogre and a - * Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! Courtney (Belle) encounters XL (Gaston) * XL (Gaston): Hello, Belle! * Courtney (Belle): Bonjour, Gaston. * (XL (Gaston) takes her book) * Courtney (Belle): Gaston, may I have my book, please? * XL (Gaston): *flips through the pages of her book* How can you read this? There's no pictures! * Courtney (Belle): Well, some people use their imagination. * XL (Gaston): *tosses the book aside* Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things. Like me. * (The Bimbettes (Rarity, Megan, and Fluttershy) sigh at XL (Gaston), romantically) * XL (Gaston): The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting "ideas" and "thinking"- * Courtney (Belle): Gaston, you are positively primeval. * XL (Gaston): Why, thank you, Belle! * (Courtney (Belle) raises her eyebrows in surprise) * XL (Gaston): What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies? * Courtney (Belle): Maybe some other time. * Bimbette #1 (Megan): What's wrong with her? * Bimbette #2 (Fluttershy): She's crazy! * Bimbette #3 (Rarity): He's gorgeous! * Courtney (Belle): Please Gaston, I can't, I have to get home to help my father. Goodbye. * Le Fou (Duke Weaselton): *laughs* That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get! * (XL (Gaston) and Duke Weaselton (Le Fou) laugh at Courtney (Belle) * Courtney (Belle): Don't talk about my father that way! * XL (Gaston): Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way! *pounds Le Fou (Duke Weaselton) on the head* * Courtney (Belle): My father's not crazy, he's a genius! Courtney (Belle) meets XR (The Beast) * Courtney (Belle): Hello? Is anyone here? * Discord (Maurice): Belle? * Courtney (Belle): PAPA! * (Courtney runs up to Discord who is locked up while holding a torch) * Discord (Maurice): How did you find me? * (Suddenly, XR (The Beast) shows up!) * XR (The Beast): What are you doing here?! * Discord (Maurice): Run, Belle! * Courtney (Belle): Who's there? Who are you?! * XR (The Beast): The master of the castle. * Courtney (Belle): I've come for my father. Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick? * XR (The Beast): Then he shouldn't have trespassed here! * Courtney (Belle): But he could die. Please, I'll do anything. * XR (The Beast): There's nothing you can do! He's my prisoner. * Courtney (Belle): There must be someway I can--wait! * (XR (The Beast) stops and turns around) * Courtney (Belle): Take me instead. * XR (The Beast): You? *considers* You would... take his place? * Discord (Maurice): Belle, no! You don't know what you're doing! * Courtney (Belle): If I did, would you let him go? * XR (The Beast): Yes. But...you must promise to stay here forever. * Courtney (Belle): Come into the light. * (XR (The Beast) steps into the light, revealing himself to Courtney (Belle). Courtney (Belle) shocked by his appearance, turns away) * Discord (Maurice): No, Belle! I won't let you do this! * Courtney (Belle): *slowly to XR (The Beast)* You have my word. * XR (The Beast): Done! * Discord (Maurice): Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Movie Spoofs by PuppyPower32